Talk:Elemental Shift
This skill is sooo annoying, they keep changing elements, so it's harder to outfit against them. And you get slow, KD AND Burning from the 3 mind-spells, gah. It's cool, on the other hand, too. Makes monsters more unique. (oops, forgot to sign) --84.24.206.123 03:54, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Has anyone else seen them use this skill twice in succession, ignoring the 30 second recharge? --Macros 16:56, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :Yes, I've even (once) seen 3 casts... I think all skills are reset after the cast, seeing they attain a "new" bar. Try interrupting once you get GW:EN, and see what happens ^^ And PBlock so it'll have to shift ASAP --84.24.206.123 17:00, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, I think this is right, I've seen them cast it too often as well. As for difficulty in fighting their shifting elements, to be honest I haven't really had much trouble against them, use an MM to soak up a lot of their damage, they die pretty fast. 2 human monks, or 3 hero monks, doesn't hurt either.24.186.207.198 21:09, 29 August 2007 (CDT) With the name this skill has, it's icon could've been awesome, but no, plain monster face :( [[User:Thoughtful|'Thoughtful']] 04:40, 26 December 2007 (UTC) This skill has a hidden trait, it gives the caster 80 energy.--Glass 23:51, 6 March 2008 (UTC) =Notes= "Chromatic Drakes most likely have 4 Elemental Shifts (one for each element) on their skill bar, because they often use it twice without having to wait for it to recharge. They cannot, however, use it more than four times without waiting for the skill to recharge." Are you sure that's right? I stole the skill with Simple Thievery before ANet fixed it yesterday. I only got one copy of the skill and had to wait for it to recharge before i could use it again. --Milkflopance 10:21, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :You also had 6 skills in each attribute, so that can't possibly be right. 10:44, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::should this skill type be changed to a form? Not only does it change the user's appearance, it also puts a form effect in the effects monitor. --Milkflopance 11:32, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well if it said Form. Elemental Shift or something, then yeah. 11:39, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Is this really a spell? I don't remember if Gwen ever interrupted this with PSpike or anything... someone should try that out, I can't atm. J Striker 11:40, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::After seeing the pictures of a simply thieved shift I'd go with it being a form. Actually, it's exactly like that bonus arena they had for a while, except the drakes also have this skill to change the bar mid-fight. Ezekiel [Talk] 11:57, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okey doke. 12:00, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Should a note be added? "Acts like a Form instead of spell." or similiar? J Striker 12:03, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well according to milkbottle, it actually is a form. 12:05, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Here's an image of me with the effect on: Linky linky (permission granted for name) --Milkflopance 13:41, 7 March 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) It's too bad you didn't take one with a mouse-over of either the effect or the skill. But still, I think we can assume it's a form. 13:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :So Chromatic Drakes use this skill to transform into Chromatic Drakes? Wait, how do we know they're not really Dwarves or something then? :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 17:32, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Don't be silly. They're Kournan Children. 17:35, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :: Well in a sense they do. The change from one form of a Chromatic Drake to another. I'm guessing that it was the easiest way to allow the game to change the skills of a monster in an instanced area. SInce all the variants of drakes look the same you won't notice it but you are in fact fighting a completely different drake with other skills but it keeps the life the old one had. Winterbay 17:38, 7 March 2008 (UTC)